


Russian Roulette

by SaltySapphic



Series: Danganronpa Kinktober 2020 [7]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Play, Anal Sex, Begging, Breathplay, Gun Kink, Gunplay, Kinktober 2020, Komaeda Nagito As The Servant, M/M, Multiple Endings, Object Insertion, Rough Oral Sex, Russian Roulette, but make it sexy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:34:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27194504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaltySapphic/pseuds/SaltySapphic
Summary: Izuru is bored. He turns to the least predictable person he knows for entertainment.Day 16. Face fuckingDay 17. GunplayDay 18. Anal play/coercionDay 19. beggingDay 20. Gagging/breathplay
Relationships: Kamukura Izuru/Komaeda Nagito
Series: Danganronpa Kinktober 2020 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1946551
Comments: 13
Kudos: 175





	1. The Main Event

**Author's Note:**

> This is not only my favorite Kinktober fic but the one that awakened something within me while writing it
> 
> There are two endings for this fic, uhhh it's sexy Russian roulette I'm sure you can figure out what your options are

Servant freezes when he feels the distinct prod of a gun at the back of his head.

_ Click! _

He's unsure how he missed the sound of footsteps approaching, though he supposes he was a little distracted by searching bodies for anything interesting.

_ Click!  _

_ Click! _

Servant swallows down the laugh bubbling in his throat.

_ Click! _

"When I pull this trigger," a voice Servant would recognize anywhere says, "there's a fifty percent chance your brains will end up on the ground in front of you."

"Aha, for your sake I hope that happens!" Servant laughs.

A contemplative hum sounds from behind him before…

_ Click! _

"Just as I predicted," Izuru sighs, pulling the gun away.

Servant hears it rattle and slap into his hand, presumably after he tossed it in the air and caught it.

But he doesn't dare turn to look without permission. He can't control his words as easily, his mouth always running before he can think better of it, but he can be obedient in other ways.

The grip of a gun is suddenly in front of Servant's face, deceivingly delicate looking fingers lightly gripping the barrel.

Servant reaches up and grabs the gun with a shaking hand.

Junko's hand.

Izuru's hand falls back, lightly brushing against Servant's hair on the way.

Servant brings the gun to his head, pressing the barrel against his temple.

"Would you like me to finish myself off, Master?" Servant asks.

"No, that's boring," Izuru drones.

"Of course! I should've known, you must have greater plans!" Servant sings his praises, grabbing at his head and smiling dreamily at the empty street ahead of him.

He does this unthinkingly, as this course of action causes the gun to be precariously pressed between Her hand and his head, aiming back at Izuru.

"Stop that," he orders, snapping Nagito out of his daze. He quickly realizes where the gun is aimed and it's dropped in his lap. But before he can beg to be forgiven, Izuru continues speaking. "Spin the cylinder of the gun, don't look at where the bullet is. Give it back when you're done."

Servant does as asked, holding the barrel to hand it back over his shoulder, not having to wait long before it's taken from him, surprisingly soft fingers brushing against his own.

Servant shudders at the minimal contact, hugging himself and bunching his jacket up in his grip.

After a moment, fingers tangle into his hair and pull, tugging him to his feet. When he's standing, the hand in his hair drops to his shoulder and forces him to turn around.

Servant stares down at Izuru's shoes. Dress shoes that miraculously remain in pristine condition. Even under all the blood, they're covered in.

The side of the gun's barrel is pressed under his chin and forces him to look up. He stares directly into Izuru's eyes, as he was silently ordered to.

For once, red eyes hold uncertainty, thoughts likely running through his head a mile a minute.

Servant is sure Izuru is thinking through many courses of action and perfectly predicting how each of them will go.

It doesn't take long for him to decide, though Servant is mildly surprised by Izuru pulling the gun back and tucking it into the back of his pants.

He feels his lips part as he stares at the other in what is probably obvious confusion.

Still, without speaking, Izuru wraps his hand around the thick chain hanging from Servant's collar.

He picks it up and tugs lightly before his hand slides to the middle.

"I'll let you decide where we should continue," Izuru says, staring down at the chain in his hand as he rubs his thumb along the cool metal. "Would you rather stay here, or should I take you somewhere more private? A bedroom, perhaps?" Izuru looks back up at Servant, meeting his eyes and tilting his head just the slightest bit to the side.

Servant's mind blanks, caught up in Izuru's utter beauty.

"Well?" Izuru says, impatiently raising one eyebrow.

Servant blinks, the question finally registering in his head. He takes a step back out of shock, before he's tugged back and a little closer.

"Ah, I don't deserve your undivided attention, especially not somewhere  _ private _ ! A  _ bedroom _ would be the most inappropriate place to bring scum like me!" Servant laughs hysterically, hugging himself and scratching at his arms.

Izuru sighs, looking mildly disappointed. His grip on Servant's chain tightens, effectively stopping his laughter.

"What a predictably boring answer," he says, much to Servant's dismay. "Which is why I'd already chosen to do the exact opposite of whatever you would request."

Servant's eyes widen, but Izuru doesn't say any more, wrapping the chain around his hand and turning, forcing Servant to follow.

Servant is snapped out of his spiraling thoughts when his chain is dropped, the metal swinging back and hitting him in the stomach. It doesn't hurt, but it's just enough to bring him back to reality.

Izuru is searching through the reception desk in the lobby of some low rate motel. It doesn't take him long to find the master key, hopping back over the desk to where Servant is patiently waiting.

"Ah, not to question someone as great as you, but what are we doing here?" Servant asks, following Izuru through the shattered glass door as he steps back outside and looks around at the doors to the motel rooms.

"Because I'm bored," is all the answer Izuru gives before pulling back out his gun. He flicks open the cylinder and checks where the bullet is. It must be in the correct chamber, as he simply closes it back up and readies the gun, aiming it at the motel.

He closes his eyes and shoots randomly.

_ Bang! _

Servant cringes involuntarily at the loud noise.

Without checking where the bullet landed, he reloads the gun with a single bullet and spins the cylinder before tucking it back away.

Izuru looks around, taking mere seconds to locate the bullet hole. He approaches the damaged door and opens it with the key he found, turning to look at Servant, who hadn't moved.

"You're supposed to be my entertainment," Izuru drawls, turning to look back at Servant with tired eyes.

Mentally kicking himself for hesitating, Servant walks forward, following Izuru into the motel room chosen for them by fate.

The door is closed and locked, Servant pressed against it by well-manicured hands. 

His nails are painted black, Servant notices.

"How far do you think your luck can go?" Izuru asks, dragging his fingers surprisingly gently down Servant's cheek. He then moves them along his jaw, his fingertips resting just under his ear as he runs his thumb along chapped lips. "How many times can your luck save you from being hit with a bullet?"

Servant's tongue flicks out to wet his lips as his breath quickens, managing to acquire a small taste of Izuru's skin.

The Ultimate Hope pulls out his gun and drags the barrel up Servant's side, bunching up and occasionally catching on his shirt before it lands at his temple.

"How many times, do you think, can I pull this trigger before you end up dead?" Izuru asks. 

Servant thinks he hears a lilt of excitement in his voice, but he writes it off as his imagination.

The gun's hammer is pulled back slowly, the anticipation making Servant want to laugh or beg Izuru to move quicker. 

But he doesn't do either.

"I think it'd be a fun experiment, what about you?" Izuru asks, his finger twitching over the trigger.

This is the most of his voice that Servant has ever heard, and he's not sure if he deserves to hear so much of him.

"I'd be happy to participate in whatever you want me to!" Servant says, breathless. "Please let me be of service, let me help alleviate your boredom, Master!"

Servant swears he sees Izuru's lips twitch out of his near-permanent frown for just a moment.

But he's soon distracted by a thumb pressing down and parting his lips, easily slipping into his mouth.

Servant can't help his eyes rolling back when his tongue is rubbed, his knees buckling as Izuru's fingers curl under his chin.

Drool fills his mouth and slips out of the corner of his lips.

"Tell me something," Izuru requests, pulling his thumb back to rub spit into Servant's bottom lip. 

Servant nods, his eyes hooded as he raptly watches Izuru's face. 

His legs threaten to give out when curious red eyes meet his.

"If you could do anything with me, what would it be?" 

Servant is taken aback by the question, simply blinking at the other as his spit-soaked thumb rubs along his cheek.

Izuru gives Servant a few moments to collect his thoughts while he moves his hand down to his throat, stopping at the edge of his collar and pressing his thumb into the soft underside of his jaw.

"Well?" he asks when he's had enough of waiting. "Answer me."

Servant whimpers at his authoritative tone, swallowing down spit before meekly answering his question.

"I would love to pleasure you, Master," he gasps out. "I wish to be useful in  _ intimate _ ways." Servant brings his hands up to hug himself, dreamily staring at Izuru as he pants. "I know I'm trash, scum that doesn't deserve to be in your presence, but  _ please _ , Master,  _ please _ let me be of service to you!"

_ Click! _

The gun is dragged across to the middle of Servant's forehead before being brought down to his parted lips. The hammer is brought back as Servant licks at the end of the barrel, the taste of gunpowder coating his tongue.

"Please, I can be so good for you," Servant begs. "I'm not good for much, but I  _ know _ I can pleasure you well! I have experience, I-"

He's cut off by the gun being pushed forward, stopping just before hitting the back of his throat.

"I don't want to hear about your sexual endeavors," Izuru growls, showing his first real signs of emotion. Anger and another emotion Servant can't quite place swirl in his eyes.

Other than the clench of his jaw and the emotion in his eyes, Izuru's face remains otherwise impassive.

A laugh bubbles up and forces its way out of Servant's mouth, barely muffled by the barrel of the gun, which is fairly large for a revolver.

The anger only grows more obvious and Servant's laughter turns hysterical out of fear. 

Fear of Izuru, yes, but mostly fear of being useless. Of disappointing one of the most important people in his life.

_ Click! _

"Shut up," Izuru grits out.

Servant's mouth snaps shut, though he cringes when this brings his teeth down around the harsh metal of the gun.

Servant shudders, tears pricking his eyes as he watches Izuru close his eyes and take a deep breath.

He's disappointed him, he's fucked up, he's useless, he-

The gun is pulled back, a line of spit connecting it to his lips before it's broken by Izuru's lips on his own.

His hand moves from around his throat, back up to cup his face.

Hooded red eyes bore into his own wide, shocked ones.

A soft tongue pushes past his parted lips and his eyes fall shut, a soft whine slipping out.

Servant nearly collapses to his knees, but Izuru's other arm wraps around his waist, tugging him close and holding him up.

His tongue explores Servant's mouth, running long each of his teeth before pressing against his own.

Servant's body moves on its own, his hand coming up to grab at Izuru's suit, his hips twitching forward as he collapses, his entire weight being held up by the door behind him and Izuru.

Though, holding him up is admittedly not much of a feat.

Izuru pulls back, holding Servant's head still with the hand on his face, keeping him from chasing his lips like he so desperately wants to do.

Leaning forward, Izuru's lips brush against Servant's ear as he speaks, "I'm going to make you forget anyone else who's touched you."

Servant gasps, his eyes shooting open as Izuru bites down on his ear before licking along the shell. He moves down to bite and lick along his jaw, using his hand to push his metal collar down as much as possible in order to bite and suck at his skin.

Servant realizes now, that  _ jealousy _ was the emotion he was seeing in Izuru's eyes, hearing in his voice.

He moans at the thought, at the feeling of his soft lips and sharp teeth against his skin. 

"Master," he whimpers, shaking in his hold.

"You wish to pleasure me?" Izuru mumbles against his skin. Servant nods enthusiastically. "Then get on your knees."

Servant drops, his knees harshly hitting the floor as he looks up at his Master, his fingers curling around the fabric of Izuru's pants.

Izuru pets a hand through his hair, though the gentleness is contrasted by the familiar press of the gun against his head.

The hammer is pulled back as Izuru looks down at him expectantly.

Servant takes this as permission to frantically undo his pants, pulling them and his boxers down as soon as he can, nearly drooling at the sight of his semi-hard cock.

It's above average in size, and remarkably pretty, Servant decides, leaning in and licking along the shaft.

He moans at the taste of his skin, reaching up with his hand and taking a hold of his shaft.

Servant pants and drool spills down his chin as he strokes his cock, his own throbbing in his pants at the mere sight.

Izuru's hand tightens in his hair, tugging him forward, and Servant moans, licking and sucking at the tip, dragging his hand down to pull the skin back, fully exposing the flushed head.

Izuru is fully hard now, though he otherwise seems unaffected, simply opting to watch Servant and allow him to do as he pleases. For now.

Servant sucks at the leaking head, tonguing at the tip before sliding down further.

The gun follows him, not moving away from its spot on his head, though Servant is unbothered, his full attention on the task in front of him.

He moans when he's halfway down and the tip of his cock hits the back of his throat, his lips stretched pleasantly wide around the shaft.

His brows furrow as he relaxes his throat, allowing the thick cock to enter, his eyes rolling back as his nose finally hits wiry hair.

After a couple moments of sucking and wiggling his flattened tongue along the bottom of the shaft, Servant pulls off, stroking the cock in front of him while he catches his breath.

When he stretches his lips back around his cock, Izuru's grip tightens in his hair and his hips snap forward.

Servant's eyes widen as he gags softly.

Izuru's hips keep pressing forward, pushing Servant's head back against the door and forcing him to stay there before pulling back, letting just the tip of his cock rest in his mouth for a few moments.

Servant is ready to start begging for more when his throat is suddenly stuffed full once again.

Izuru quickly sets up an even, brutal pace, fucking into Servant's throat as spit builds up and is forced out of the sides of his mouth, lewd squelching sounds filling the room along with his muffled moans.

Servant's eyes roll back and his hips buck up as he's ruthlessly used for his Master's pleasure.

Just like he wanted.

His own cock throbs and twitches, nearly painful with how hard he is. But he doesn't dare move to relieve himself; he will have to earn that right.

He's close to coming untouched when all of a sudden, Izuru stops, his hips pressed as far forward as possible as he looks down at Servant.

_ Click! _

Servant whines softly, scrabbling at Izuru's pants legs as it gets harder and harder to breathe, tears spilling down his cheeks.

Just as dark spots start to appear in Servant's vision, Izuru pulls back just enough to let him take in gasping breaths.

Servant stares up at Izuru through half-lidded eyes, intense red ones staring back. 

Izuru stares down at Servant for a few moments, petting through his tangled, fluffy hair.

Servant takes this as his cue to start bobbing his head, licking and sucking at his Master's cock in an attempt to please him.

Izuru seems to decide he's had enough of Servant's pathetic attempts and once again takes matters into his own hands.

Tucking the gun away once again, Izuru buries both his hands deep within Servant's hair, thrusting forward and pulling at the same time, forcing his cock as deep into Servant's throat as physically possible.

Servant gags as his nose is painfully squished against Izuru's skin, wiry hairs tickling his nose with his feeble attempts to breathe.

Izuru stares down with a curious look in his eyes as he listens to Servant's gags and watches his face contort in discomfort and pain.

Servant's vision blackens around the edges, and he starts smacking at Izuru's thighs, pushing and attempting to make him pull back.

Just as his attempts to push him away weaken and his eyes flutter closed, Izuru pulls back, his cock fully leaving Servant's mouth.

Servant heaves in gasping breaths and grips at his throat as best he can with his collar, coughing and drooling.

When his coughs die down and he's left panting and lightheaded, Izuru leans down to grip his chin, lifting his head up.

"You lasted longer than I thought," he observes, swiping at Servant's chin with his thumb, barely wiping away thick spit and precum.

"I'm glad to have surpassed your expectations, Master," Servant rasps, earning himself a soft, yet messy kiss.

Servant whines, grappling at Izuru's clothes and holding tight when he pulls back.

Izuru hums and his free hand slips under his ass, between his folded up legs. Sliding his other hand down and under his arm, Izuru lifts Servant up, making him immediately wrap his legs around his waist.

Servant is carried over and placed down on the motel room bed, his jacket quickly slipped off.

Servant is compliant in letting Izuru undress him, though he is minorly confused.

"M-Master?" he breathes out. Izuru simply hums and flips Servant over, positioning him so he's braced on his elbows and knees, his ass in the air.

Izuru presses his hips against Servant's ass, his hard cock resting on his lower back as he leans over him. The barrel of the gun is pressed to his lips and Servant obediently opens his mouth.

The gun moves past his lips and enters his mouth, the tip resting against the back of his throat and the trigger guard at his lips.

"Wet this for me, won't you?" Izuru purrs into his ear, licking along the shell.

Servant whimpers, gathering saliva in his mouth and laving his tongue along the barrel.

Servant so desperately wants to please his Master, sucking on the barrel of the gun like he would his cock, almost enjoying the metallic taste.

Izuru holds his jaw and starts gently pulling the gun out before pushing it back in, fucking his mouth with it.

Servant moans, his eyes fluttering closed.

After a few moments, Izuru pulls the gun out of his mouth, and Servant follows it before he's pulled back by Izuru.

Servant whimpers when Izuru pulls back, sitting back on his haunches behind the other.

With one hand, he grips Nagito's ass and pulls, revealing his needy hole. With his other hand, he presses the gun against his ass and pushes.

Servant gasps, his body wanting to scramble away, but he forces himself to stay put, clenching his fists around the sheets under him as the hard, unforgiving metal of the gun penetrates him.

When the trigger guard presses against his taint, Servant lets out a breath he hadn't realized he was holding.

He hears the click of the hammer pulling back before Izuru starts slowly fucking the gun in and out of his ass.

Servant whines, pressing his ass back and up, clenching down around the metal and cringing softly when there's no give.

He screams when the gun is shoved roughly against his prostate, his body jerking forward to escape the hard press of metal that just keeps  _ pushing _ and  _ pushing _ and  _ pushing _ until he collapses onto the bed, sobs leaving his throat.

"Master!" Servant gasps out through pants and sobs, tears running down his cheeks as he looks back at Izuru, whose expression is unreadable as he watches the gun disappear into his hole.

He twists the gun and presses harder down.

_ Click! _

Servant gasps, whimpering softly.

His luck has been so kind to him today, he just  _ knows _ something absolutely terrible is going to happen soon, and it'll be all his fault.

He's been too selfish, he-

"You're too quiet," Izuru says, easing the gun off his prostate. "This is no fun when you're thinking too hard."

Servant gasps, looking over his shoulder at Izuru, who pulls the gun out of his ass and sets it aside.

Izuru leans forward and cups his hand under Servant's chin.

"Spit," he orders. Servant obeys immediately, practically vibrating with the excitement and anticipation that Izuru is going to  _ fuck _ him.

When Izuru decides there's a sufficient amount of spit in his hand, he pulls back and uses it to rewet his cock before pressing the leaking tip against his ass.

Servant whines and Izuru pushes in slowly, making him moan and gasp, dropping his head on the rough sheets and drooling as his mouth hangs open in pleasure.

Izuru's hips meet Servant's ass as he bottoms out, and once again, he feels the prod of a gun at the back of his head.

The click of the hammer being pulled out sounds deafeningly loud, the only other sounds being Nagito's panting whines and Izuru's soft breathing.

"Once again, there's a fifty percent chance this chamber holds a bullet," is all Izuru says before he uses his free hand to grab Servant's shoulder, his fingers digging into his collarbone and his thumb pressing into the back of his neck. Using his grip as leverage, he starts ruthlessly fucking into Servant, basking in his loud, screaming moans.

"Please, Master, it feels so good!" Servant cries, feeling the long nails of his stolen hand crack in his harsh grip of the blankets.

His eyes roll back as Izuru's cock presses against his prostate, and Izuru keeps fucking harshly into that same spot over and over.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know that this break is abrupt, but I wasn't sure how I wanted it to end so I'll let you choose.  
> Chapter 2 is the "good" ending  
> Chapter 3 is the "bad" ending


	2. The Good Ending

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the one where he lives

_ Click! _

Servant can't help but laugh manically when Izuru tosses the gun to find later, using his now free hands to grip Servant's hips in a bruisingly tight grip as he fucks even harder into him.

Servant's screams catch in his throat, silent, choking moans filling the room and ending his laughter.

Izuru leans down and digs his teeth into Servant's shoulder, muffling his minimal grunts as he fills Servant's ass with his cum, the latter soon to follow.

Izuru pulls out and falls back onto the bed, his breathing barely heavier than usual as he tucks himself back in his pants. Servant collapses next to him, panting and out of breath, nearly wheezing in his struggle to breathe.

Izuru looks over at him and tucks his messy hair behind his ear, brushing his fingers across Servant's wet cheek in the process.

Izuru hums and grabs a cloth from his jacket pocket, likely the one he uses to clean his gun, and wipes Servant's face clean of his tears, drool, and sweat.

"Did I entertain you?" Servant asks, his voice a whisper.

Izuru hums. "The odds of you surviving were very low," he says. "I'd predicted that you wouldn't survive that last pull of the trigger."

That was a satisfying enough answer for Servant to grin, shifting forward and laying his head on Izuru's chest. He lifts a hand up, his own hand, and rests it on the other side of Izuru's clothed chest, toying with his long hair.

He feels Izuru stiffen under him and pauses, holding his breath and waiting for Izuru to push him off.

But he doesn't. 

Izuru takes a breath and relaxes, hesitantly wrapping his arm around Servant and holding him close.

Servant can feel he's minorly uncomfortable with the intimacy, but he also knows he would be pushed away if Izuru didn't want it; so he settles down and nuzzles into the other, letting his eyes fall shut.


	3. The Bad Ending

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the one where he dies

_ Bang! _

Servant chokes, his eyes wide as he watches blood flood into his vision.

It's the last thing he sees.

"It seems your luck has run out," Izuru observes, "how boring." 

He lifts his gun and licks the blood off it while he fucks the limp body under him to completion.

He spills inside the barely living body before pulling out, watching as he slumps to the side, falling over.

Servant's eyes are still wide, his face forever locked in a state of shock as he bleeds to death.

Izuru wishes he was conscious to be able to experience the despair he so desperately wanted.

But he supposes that his final moments were enough.

He tucks himself back into his pants, tucking away his empty gun.

It feels heavy in his belt as he leaves the room, never to return.

**Author's Note:**

> [My Twitter](https://twitter.com/salty_sapphic)


End file.
